Happy Birthday Bulma!
by Hannio
Summary: Just a kawaii little fic I wrote about bulma's birthday - Focuses on Bra and Trunks relationship but there is a little B/V moment at the end - Please Review


Happy Birthday Bulma

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_None of the characters mentioned belong to me. They belong to the creator._

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_A severally pointless fic. I was just in the mood for writing it. It's in two parts really but wasn't long enough to split it up, plus I just wanted to do a simple one parter. The first half is based on Trunks and Bra and their relationship and so forth. It's the first time I've included Bra in any fic so be aware of that. Second part is the part and a slushy B/V moment at the end._

_            As I said it just came to me so just go with it ok. Hope you enjoy it._

**__**

          Trunks Briefs walked quickly down the long corridor a frown on his face as he headed towards his destination. He was in trouble and he knew it and as much as he hated it, he knew only one person could help him and help him well enough to get him out of this mess. He walked up to the cream coloured door and took a deep breath and knocked

          "Come in" a voice, said after a second, Trunks placed his hand on the cool handle and entered. A room that almost made him sick with it girlishiness greeted him. He turned his sapphire eyes to the occupant. His sister. Bra. She was lying on the bed, a huge king sized poster bed with filmy drapes hanging down, a phone glued to her right ear and in her hand she was texting someone on her mobile, the third one she had in a month because a new better model came out. She was so spoilt, but he could never say anything because he was equally as spoilt he would just be a hypocrite. Bra glanced up to see her brother watching her, obviously uncomfortable about having to be in her room. She giggled out loud. Though they always tried to deny it. Trunks was so much like their Dad that it made her laugh. She raised her eyebrow at him then spoke into the phone "Hey Pan I have to go my brother needs me, see you tomorrow ok? Seeya" then she hung up and flipped herself so she was sitting crossed legged on her bed instead of lying on her front. "What's wrong?" she questioned

          "What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked her, his eyebrow raising "Maybe I just wanted to see how my baby sister is doing" Bra shook her head

          "Trunks get real" she stated "We get along fine I'll give you that but when do we go into each other rooms unless we're desperate for some kind of help, so I'll state my question again what's wrong Trunks?" he grinned at her

          "You're too much like Mum" he said, she shrugged

          "You're too much like Dad what's your point?" Trunks shook his head

          "Forget it" he replied, "Quite frankly I'm in big trouble Bra and I need your help" she looked surprised

          "You need my help" she repeated then looked seriously at him. His face was lacking it usual smile and he did look as if he had a huge weight on it "What is it?" she questioned cautiously

          "I haven't got Mum her present and it's her party in three hours" Bra eyes widened and she stood up swatting him on the head before she answered

          "Trunks how could you forget something as important as Mum's birthday?" she demanded, "I can't believe how insensitive you are. Don't you ever think?" he sighed

"I made a mistake Bra" he replied, a hard tone coming to his voice "I've been so busy at work recently with all these huge new projects that I've barely had time to breath let alone think of any other event"

          "But Mum's birthday" she replied

          "That's why I need you help Bra, I'm desperate, you know if Dad found out he'd kill me, after all I'm not you I don't have him wrapped round my finger, I'm his heir he feel he has to be hard on me for that reason" Bra bit her lip. She had planned spending the entire day getting ready and having her hair done differently maybe curling it but it was Trunks and she could see how desperate he was.

          "I don't know…" she began but he cut her off

          "I'm desperate Bra, we have ages before the party so if we get the present early enough I'll take you shopping for a new dress and I'll even buy it for you with all the accessories deal?" Bra's own azure eyes lit up at the mention of getting new clothes. She had a closet full of them but in her eyes there was always room for new outfits. She nodded her head

          "Deal" she held out one slender hand and he took it in his larger one and they shook

          "Let's fly," he said walking over to her large windows leading to her balcony and pushing them open allowing a breeze of air to come through.

          "We should take the car you know" Bra replied "Depending on what we get Mum for you and my dress. We don't want them to get ruined do we?" she said sensibly. Trunks stopped one leg out the window and turned to her

          "You're joking right, by the time we got through the traffic it be too late, remember Sis we have a deadline, it's not the usual shopping trip" she nodded

          "I guess. Should we tell Daddy we're going? You know how angry he'll be we promised him we wouldn't go out today in case we were late," she asked and Trunks shook his head

          "Naw If Dad needs us he can just send us a message or lock on to our ki's and come after us we're gonna be an hour tops he won't know we're gone and what he doesn't know we can't get in trouble for" she nodded and they both escaped flying through the clouds. It was a rare thing for them both to fly. As much as they enjoyed it both of them knew and had been told countless of times by their mother that flying wasn't the right thing to do during the day in plain view of people. She wanted them to have a normal life but if kids found out what they could do then that might be a hard thing to have. They now landing in the mall car park and ignoring the wide-eyed looks they were getting headed into the building. "What did you get her Bra?" Trunks asked as they looked around the still thriving shops

          "A necklace" was the reply, a thoughtful look came over her features and she looked at the floor, missing the glares Trunks was throwing off at the younger boys who stopped and stared openingly at her. Trunks couldn't blame them. Bra was a stunning young girl with aqua hair that was dead straight coming half way down her back, an oval face with perfect features and high cheekbones. Large sapphire blue eyes looked out on the world surrounded by aqua coloured lashes and to top it off she was tall and slim with a good figure. Trunks had seen some picture of his mother when she was younger and Bra was the splitting image of her. However she was his baby sister and he didn't appreciate the looks or the comments made. She now looked up and smiled showing perfect white teeth.

          "It may sound simple Trunks but why not get mum the matching bracelet to my necklace then she could wear them both" he nodded

          "I've nothing better to go with, I was thinking a new laptop but knowing Mum she'll like the jewellery better." Bra nodded

          "I think you're right"

          "Where did you get it from?" he asked

          "In this mall follow me" she led them through the crowd to the expensive shops and entered a jewellery shop to the left. Inside they picked up the emerald and sapphire bracelet. Then it was shopping time for Bra. She had a blast trying all different clothes on and parading them to her bored brother. She had finally decided on the dress when she heard Trunks yell

          "Bra now, Mum's party is starting in 5 minutes, we have to leave now" Bra gasped and looked at her own gold Rolex, she couldn't believe that they were going to be late after all this effort, they'd be killed by their father before they could even get to the party. She rushed out and shoved the dress to Trunks who paid for it then they sprinting off and took to the air flying as fast as they could it ended up that Trunks turned SuperSaiyan and carried her the whole way home. They were dead. It took them 4 minutes to reach the large domed building that was their home at that speed.

          "Hurry Trunks" Bra hissed as she jumped out of his arm and climbed through her window she watched him scan the ground for any sign of his father before he powered down She gave a sigh of relief as he gave her the thumbs up and looked around to view her room and froze Trunks climbed through knocking into her he glared at her silently than followed her gaze, the same nervous smile covered his face at the figure leaning against the door, arms crossed, an cold expression on his face

          "Where have you been?" Vegeta suddenly asked and the two siblings looked at each other nervously

          "Shopping Daddy" Bra said "I've a nice new dress and Trunks got it for me and…" she trailed off at his look and swallowed. She hated when he was in this mood, but he always took things, which involved their mother as serious.

          "What's the time?" he asked 

          "Quarter past five" Trunks replied a resigned tone to his voice. He was far more used to this then Bra was

          "When did the party start?"

          "Five" Bra replied this time

          "I suggest you get ready quickly then, you don't want to keep your mother waiting do you?" he questioned they shook their head

          "No Dad" he nodded and walked out slamming the door behind him. Both sighed with relief

          "That was easier than I thought, he didn't even mention the fact that he weren't allowed out to begin with" Bra said with a smile. Trunks shook his head a glum look on his own face

          "Wait until training tomorrow than you'll see exactly what happens. I'll see you downstairs so hurry ok we don't want to be more late then we already are " Bra nodded and they separated. 

          Downstairs the party was already rolling. Bulma looked great and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, though there had been some complaints from the neighbours about Goku joining in the singing and getting too involved with it. Bulma was beginning to think that she would have to seriously take the microphone away from him, juts to keep the others from attacking him. She was standing by the snacks refilling them. Chichi, 18 and Goten stood by her and were chatting away lightly. Goten spoke for the first time breaking up the older women's chatter

          "Can't you open the present now Bulma?" he begged, making his black eyes wide and like a puppy "Come on don't you want to see what people have got you" Bulma looked amused at him, he really was almost exactly the same as his father

          "Not until Trunks and Bra get here, but don't worry Goten, if you want it that much I'll let you open a few" she replied with a laugh that was joined in by the people nearest to her, Goten pouted but nodded

"Ok then" he replied then walked off to try and find his girlfriend Paris in the crowd, a frown came across Bulma's face as she looked at the other two, she placed her hands on her hips "Where on earth could the Trunks and Bra be anyway it's unlike them to be late for anything let alone something like this"

"There be here soon" Chichi replied, "They wouldn't miss your birthday after all" Bulma nodded

"But still I wonder where they could be? What could be keeping them?"

          "There coming" came the reply as Vegeta walked by in time to here her question, he didn't stop as he noticed Gohan and Goten scoffing all the food and trying desperately to look innocent about it. Bulma smiled at her retreating husband and grinned as the older man picked up the younger Saiyans up by the scruff of their necks and tossed them away from the food onto the sofa, it meant so much to her for her family to be around her as well as her friends, after all 58 was a large step for someone even her and they made it that slight bit easier.

          "Happy birthday Bulma" another voice said and Bulma smiled at Goku

          "Thank you" she replied and sighed gratefully someone had taken the microphone off of him, she wished she knew who so she could give them a huge hug of thanks

          "You don't look a day over thirty you know" he said and Bulma grinned, he had obviously been listening to Yamcha or someone talk for a while to pick up a line like that.

          "Thanks Goku" she replied but he wasn't listening as he grinned at someone over her shoulder.  Two presents were placed in her hands and she looked up to see Bra and Trunks all dressed up smiling at her, at the same time they kissed either cheek.

          "Open them Mum" she placed them down on the table with the others and smiled at them, ignoring their surprised expression

          "That can wait, I'm just gonna enjoy this, being with my friends and family come and dance with me Trunks?" she requesting giggling like Bra as her son's cheeks went red though he complied. The party went in full swing after that much to everyone enjoyment.

          Bulma walked outside onto the balcony all the guest had gone by now and her birthday was over. On her neck she wore Bra's necklace and on her wrist Trunk's bracelet. She was so thankful for every thing she had in life. She knew how lucky she was to have a husband like Vegeta, two kids like Bra And Trunks who would go to such lengths for her and friends she could count on not many people could turn round and say that they had the same things she did. Two arms slipped around her making her jump before she relaxed and leaned back into the muscled body directly behind her

          "Stop thinking so much woman" Vegeta voice said in a softer tone than usual in her ear. She smiled softly

          "Can't help it" she replied, "I'm a genius after all" a slight chuckle met her remark before he spoke again

          "Enjoyed today?" he questioned and she nodded

          "I did"

          "Good" they stood there a while in each other's company content with the silence until they went inside and Vegeta gave her his own gift to her. The knowledge that even after all this time he still loved her in his own way. That was all Bulma wanted or ever needed. She had got her birthday wish after all.

There we go. The ending wasn't the greatest but it's not meant to, as I said it was just a bit of fun. Something I wrote for the sake of writing it. Vegeta is GT Vegeta and not Z Vegeta so he's more opening with his feelings that will account for any OOC ok?.  Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review but no flames ok.


End file.
